Spiderman 2099 (Earth 1610)
by ShadowRider20
Summary: Part 1 of 5 of my Spiderman 2099 what if Saga stories This Story is in the Ultimate Universe where Miguel O'Hara helps out but an unexpected enemy from his time hitches a ride with him what will happen next find out Based after issue 160 of Ultimate Spider-man (The Spider Slayer Crisis Spider-verse Tie-in)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Spider-man 2099 belongs to Peter David and Rick Leonardi

Marvel Ultimate Universe belongs to Brian Michael Bendis

"Speech" *Thought*

Part of my Spiderman 2099 What if Story arc which will be running for a while so enjoy...

Chapter 1-(What if Spiderman 2099 came to Earth 1610)

Miguel O'Hara was swinging through a futuristic New York called Neuva York in his time but then he lands at his apartment at Babylon towers he pulls off his mask and research's his trans-dimensional wristwatch which L.Y.L.A had upgraded for him "L.Y.L.A what's wrong I sense a disturbance in the Ultimate Universe" He starts typing down co-ordinates to the Ultimate Universe while L.Y.L.A looks down "Peter Parker has died after the fight with the Green Goblin" Miguel looks upwards "No...he was too young why did he have to die" Miguel started to tear up but held it back "L.Y.L.A what about the Goblin" L.Y.L.A looked upwards "He's died too before Parker died" Miguel nods "Set up a portal to the Ultimate Universe" L.Y.L.A looks downwards again "The only chance to get a portal is going to the Shadow Divison's stronghold where Serena Patel is" Miguel just starts to walk off "I'll take my chances get the portal ready as soon as i tell you too" L.Y.L.A nods as she starts working on the process of making the portal "Be careful Miguel she's dangerous" She said to herself but Miguel was already gone swinging towards Alchemax's Shadow division "Here i come Earth 1610 time for me to play hero" He swung into the ventilation shaft...

(Shadow Division)

Spiderman 2099 jumps through the hole near where the ventilation shaft "L.Y.L.A I'm near the portal device activate the portal device" he hears a noise coming from behind a canister "I know your there Serena show yourself" Serena Patel also known as Dr Octopus of the year 2099 "So along cam the spider what are you doing here in the portal room" Spiderman 2099 gets in a battle stance "Does travelling to earth 1610 sound sufficient" She grinned wickedly "Sufficient enough hehehe" She starts throwing her mechanical tentacles at him but he dodges them "Getting into the mood eh Serena" He mocked which she retaliated "I'll show you my iron fist" She pulled up a scalding tentacle "Get ready to be fried Spider" He looked in shock "Oh for shocks sake" He started jumping from platform to platform reaching a pole but Serena hit it knocking Spiderman 2099 to the floor "Whoa note to self spidey never jump on a pole again" Serena grabbed him by the throat "Time to feel the fires of death" Then a portal opens "Earth 1610 portal opened for travel" Spiderman 2099 smiles and web blasts Serena in the eyes "So long Serena Patel enjoy the veil" He web zips into the portal noticing a tentacle grabbed him "Aw son of a..." He couldn't finish as Serena and Spiderman 2099 fell through the portal separating from each other "OH SHOCK" Spiderman 2099 shouted as he fell downwards with Serena disappearing somewhere else

(Daily bugle Building)

Spiderman 2099 landed on top of the daily bugle building "The daily bugle how convenient" He looked at the building opposite showing Jameson making a speech and not the rouge one more like a sad one "We all know that Peter Parker also known as Spiderman has passed away he was a great hero i saw the blind eye making out he was a menace but now I see the opposite is true he sacrificed himself to save us all from the Green Goblin may his soul rest in peace" Spiderman 2099 looked on as a memorial to Peter Parker was made from pure chiselled stone "Wow Parker made a pure impression to earth 1610" He then was stopped by a chopper flying above him "Stop where you are you dishonourable slug no one can replace Parker expect for the other one" Spiderman 2099 looked confused "Other one..." The officer continued "The one in a black and red suit" Spiderman then said "Yeah okay but let everyone know there's a new spidey" He shouted as he web swung off the roof leaving the officers speechless "I think we have a new Spiderman guys" They too were speechless until Jessica Drew aka Spider-woman broke their trance "What's the matter officer you look like you saw a ghost" He turned around walking back to his chopper "More like a Spiderman and not the one you know" She looked confused as the chopper took off "Another Spiderman other than Miles...peter" She quickly swung away on her web "Maybe a clone but i need to find out" She swung off towards Aunt May's house where May and Gwen Stacy reside...

(The Next day)

Spiderman 2099 now called Michael O'Mara to hide his identity from the public which he's known as Miguel O'Hara he was placing a job subscription at the newly formed Horizon Labs he shakes hands with Curt Connors "Good to have you aboard Michael" Miguel smiles "Thank you Dr Connors" Connors then turned back to his research "You'll be assigned tomorrow O'Mara go home get some rest" Miguel nods as he walks out "Goodnight Dr Connors" Miguel walked out then encountered Jessica Drew bumping into her making her drop her books "Oh sorry I'll get them for you" She blushed "Oh...thank you you're kind" He smiled as he passed her books to her "Names Michael O'Mara and you are..." She replies "Huh oh Jess Jessica Drew" She starts walking ahead then stops "Would you like to go for coffee later" He turned around *Is she already asking for a date with a man who she only just met* "Uh can't sorry got work tomorrow I work for Connors so yeah bye" He walks off leaving Jess confused but smiling "Funny guy what's he like" She continues walking until she catches up with Miles Morales the new Spiderman "Hey Jess you okay" She nods "I just met a guy called Michael O'Mara he's sweet but funny too" He rolls his eyes "Did you ask him out" She nervously nods "I knows it's crazy but he's sweet and all" Miles nods "I understand but I got a call from Nick Fury we need to be at midtown its being attacked" "She looks in Shock "WHAT...come on lets go" She gets changed as well as miles did they swing towards Midtown which was being attacked by a goblin wannabe "Fear the HOBGOBLIN" The wannabe shouted as he threw pumpkin bombs "Hey hobbie" the goblin turns around as he is punched by Miles then he clicks his fingers "Goblin warriors get them" They fly towards Miles and Jess they start fighting them off "Is that it that's pathetic...wait" Miles looks at the hobgoblin drinking a serum "Face off the improved super strong HOBGOBLIN" They looked at each other "He's having too much clichéd fun" Jess commented but was punched by the goblin and Miles was hit too "Ugh but he packs a punch" Then the goblin walks towards Jess "Time to die darling" He lifts his foot as she cowers in fear but a web grabs his foot as the goblin protests "Eh who dares" He looks along with Miles and Jess "The one and only SPIDER-MAN" they look in shock as Spiderman 2099 handled the Goblin with ease "And that's why ladies and gentlemen is why you always wear headgear "He tied up the goblin as S.H.I.E.L.D agents gather the Hobgoblin up as Mile and Jessica thank Spiderman 2099 "Thanks for the help uhh..." Miles said as Spiderman 2099 interrupted him "I'm just Spider-man nothing else so long" He swings off as Jess looks on "He reminds me of Michael a lot" Miles laughs "Come on jess lets go" They swing off as it cuts to Connors' lab.

Dr Connors was researching when he got a call "I'm on my way" he walks towards an office as he opened the door that said Dr Peterson he opened the door "You wanted to see me Dr Peterson" She then replied "Yes what do you know about the serum" He continued "It's complete and ready for testing" She laughs a bit "Who did you have in mind" He looks at his missing limb "Try it on myself" She laughs a bit more "Very well Doctor we'll begin the test run as soon as we can" She turned around revealing herself to be Serena Patel the Doctor Octopus of the Year 2099

Chapter 1 is done next chapter coming soon

Serena Patel belongs to Beenox (Since they made Shattered Dimensions)

Characters

Miguel O'Hara/Michael O'Mara - Spiderman 2099

Serena Patel/Dr Peterson - Doctor Octopus 2099

Jessica Drew/Spider-woman

Mile Morales/Spiderman

Peter Parker/Spiderman (Mentioned and Statue)

May Parker (Mentioned)

Gwen Stacy (Mentioned)

The Hobgoblin (First Appearance)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note-Chapter 2 is here and this time the story will be slighty longer leading up too the Spider Slayer Crisis which the prologue will be in this chapter and so forth anyways lets begin

Chapter 2-Spider Slayers Prologue

(Miguel O'hara's Apartment)

Miguel was sitting at a desk in a mini study room thinking about the timeline which he transported to "Miguel you seem a bit confused whats the matter" L.Y.L.A appeared out of nowhere and Miguel sighed "Nothing its just how is this universe coping with Peter Parker's death he was Spiderman and later on these Spidermen and women appear and then as soon as i reach here Jessica Drew appears and my life goes to a halt" Miguel stands up looking out the window "Do you like her Miguel "L.Y.L.A teased while Miguel smiles a bit "Finally got some humor i see but no i don't i remain to the future and not this time" Then a knock is heard from his door he walks towards the door "Jess what are you doing here" Miguel said speechless while she smiles "Come to see a friendly face of course Dr Connors told me you live here so i came to ask you something" She said with a concerned face "Sure thing Jess what is it...oh have a seat" She sat down and finally said "Are...are you Spider-man" Miguel looks in shock "ARE YOU MAD" She flinched "So...sorry i didn't mean to offend you" Miguel calmed down "No you didn't its just i hate being accused of things like that" He fixed his glasse's "Urm why do you wear glasse's indoors" Miguel looked at her " My eyes are light sensitive a kind of infection but hey lucky me right" he laughed it off "Maybe you can get contacts so that i can see your eyes" Miuel looked at her "conwhat oh yeah sure but i need the right money for that" She stands up "I better go thanks for your time" He smiles as she walks out the door closing it behind her with a sort of sad look "Sigh Michael what are you hiding" She walks off while Miguel makes himself a coffee "Work tomorrow and with Jess' curiousity this might be a risky business" He hears screaming as fire spread somewhere in new york "Time to get into the action Miguel" he jumped upwards as L.Y.L.A converted his clothes into his Spiderman suit" L.Y.L.A what going on over there" Spiderman asked while swinging from web to web "It seems that the science lab is ablaze" Spiderman looks in shock "Dr Connors is there i better get there now" He swung towards the Science Lab

(Science Lab)

Dr Connors was trashing things up he took his regeneration serum turning him into the Lizard and Serena Patel was in danger from getting mauled by the rampaging creature "Maybe with my luck Spiderman will appear" Serena said to herself she ran towards a panic room to protect herself then Spiderwoman smashed through the window "Go now i got this overgrown reptile" Serena starts to jump out the window "You're not him" Spiderwoman looks confused "What the heck was she talking about ah whatever come and get it punk" The lizard roared as he punchedhe straight into the wall "What the...my spider sense didn't go off he must've done something to himself" She punchs him but he didn't flinch from the pain and she looked in shock "How are you invulnerable to my punch's" Then Spiderman 2099 kicks the Lizard in the chest sending him flying "He's feeding off the radiation from the spider that bit you but my suit blocks that radiation so i have a chance get the scientists to safety NOW" She nods as she exits Serena Patels office "Say goodnight Lizard" he punchs the lizard leaving him clutching his stomach "Grahh you don't understand this serum repaired my arm" Lizard shouted out leaving Spiderman speechless "Dr Connors...what do you want with the Manager" He growled "Ms Patel wants to build Slayers to kill every Spider or Mutant and abandoned my regeneration project and she'll paythe price" He looked at him "Wait so you're in control and Serena Patel is in charge of this lab" Dr connors nodded as he turned back to normal "Yes how do you know her name" Spiderman 2099 grabs Dr Connors and web swings out the lab "I'll tell you back at my apartment

(Back at Miguel's Apartment)

"Wait this is Michael O'Mara's apartment what are you trying to pull here" Connors said in outrage then Spiderman pulls off his mask "Because i am him but listen i come from the year 2099 Serena Patel is my timelines Dr Octopus and she's made this project to kill me but she must know that there are many heroes would stop her" Dr Connors was speechless but continued on "Then your name is not Michael O'Mara then" He shook his head "No its Miguel O'hara and i'm the Spiderman of the year 2099" Dr Connors laughed "I surprisingly believe you but no time for this we got to stop Patel from creating the abominations" Miguel nodded "Here they are hand made web shooters use them if anything bad happens" Dr Connors nodded then turned into the Lizard and snuck out "Good luck Spiderman 2099 huh sounds catchy" Miguel smirks "Good luck to you too Connors" Miguel then place's his mask back on "Time to get Serena before this gets out of hand" He swung out heading towards the science lab remains

"Soon Spiderman you'll be mine hehehe" a mysterious figure giggled who had platinum blonde hair as she walked away in the shadows...

Chapter 2 is done and this may not have contained the slayers physical appearence but it will appear in Chapter 3 which will kick off THE SPIDER SLAYER CRISIS.

Characters

Miguel O'Hara/Michael O'Mara/Spiderman 2099

L.Y.L.A (Miguel's holographic A.I)

Dr Connors/The Lizard (Earth 1610)

Serena Patel/Dr Octopus 2099

Spider Slayers (Mentioned)

Jessica Drew/Spiderwoman (Earth 1610)

Scientists (Mentioned)

Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note)

It's time to begin The Spider Slayer Crisis here this'll last for 3 chapters with the 5th chapter being an epilogue to the arc also i'll be adding Liz Allen/Firestar The Fantastic Four and more of the X men in this arc also this ties in to the upcoming spider-verse event which will be a seperate story i will make so anyway lets begin and enjoy

Fantastic Four and X-men belongs to Marvel Comics

Chapter 3-The Spider Slayer Crisis Pt 1 of 3

(Downtown New York)

Serena Patel was announcing the Mutant slayers which kill renegade mutants "So we need to stop this mutant menace that threatens our way of life" Many gullible people cheered on while she just smirked *Suckers...* then Liz Allen/Firestar came out of nowhere shouting at Serena Patel "You lie you're gonna kill every mutant in the world" Serena laughed "Fool renegade meaning fools like you" Then the Mutant Slayers awoke "MUST ERADICATE ALL MUTANTS AND SPIDER'S" They shouted as they shot at the audience "MUTANTS MUTANTS" while Firestar was trying to ward them off then Bobby drake/Iceman appeared "Firestar what are these things" he exclaimed then Firestar continued "They seem to be rogue mutant hunters" She replied while circling them dodging multiple shots "Where's Spiderman when you need him" Miles Morales appeared "What the heck are those things" Firestar rolled her eyes "Speak of the devil"

(Science lab *whats left of it)

Spiderman 2099 was looking through the files that were saved from the mayhem of Connor's lizard attack "Hm...these files" He scratched his head knowing someone was behind him he turned around and looked at Spider-woman "What do you want" She looked at him "More like what are you doing here first Parker's death you arrive and then everything goes bonkers are you and Patel in cahoot's" Spiderman 2099 "No and thats none of your business why are you so curious about me" she sighed "I just...forget it i'm just so confused its this guy..." He looks at her "Huh..." she sat on the messy chair "He's a really nice guy he's kind but i feel that he doesn't want anything to do with anyone and i kinda well..." He nods "Yeah i know listen i know who you are talking about i saw you stare at him getting his job placement" She looks nervously "You did then" He nods "Don't worry i don't know who you are i just saw you from the other building" She sighed "Listen im sorry i bothered you er..." he quickly replied "Spider-2099" She laughed "Catchy see you later spider" she swung off while he smiled "Strange girl" he then looked on noticing fire What the shock" he swung towards Downtown "What's going on" he said as he swung towards downtown

(Back at Downtown New York)

Serena Patel was cowering in fear as her creations turned against her "Why what did i do wrong" she quietly said then a Slayer appeared above her "Eliminate" She screamed before the Slayer could blast her which then Spiderman 2099 smashed the Slayer to pieces and grabbed Serena saving her from the big fight "Stay here" he then mentally cursed himself *Of all the people to save it had to be Serena Patel* he swung towards multiple Slayers smashing them up leaving a trail of destruction behind him then Miles Morales Spiderman appeared behind him "Wow you handled them fantastically" He smiled then a light appeared in the sky revealing a woman in a white veil dress "Who are you" Spiderman 2099 called out while she replied "Im a person you don't want to know but my name is Lara the Spider hunter" Spiderman 2099 then replies "You turned these Slayers against the humans didn't you" he said this angry with rage "Maybe but my beef isn't with you im looking for Peter Parker"He growled "He's dead he died fighting against the goblin" she looks in shock "wow what a reckless teen"Spiderman 2099 has enough he lunged for her "EAT THOSE WORDS" she disappeared "Sorry hun but i'm afraid that your not my problem now but we'll see each other soon" she vanishe's leaving Spiderman 2099 looking upwards "Coward this isn't over just yet" He swung away leaving the others including Serena Patel confused about what was up with him then Jessica drew/Spider-Woman followed him "Whats his problem" Spiderman 2099 was swinging around town to find oout what was going on then he felt the feeling of being followed "Hmm" He created a decoy duplicate at the nearest buildig causing Spiderwoman to follow the decoy then Spiderman 2099 lunged out the darkness tackling her down "Why are you following me" She looked in surprised "How did you do that" Spiderman 2099 didn't answer but said "Stop changing topic why are you following me" She sighed "Because i feel that you know Peter Parker better than i think i wanted to ask you about him since im his twin" He pulled off her mask much to her surprise as well as his "Jessica Drew i knew it" He walked backwards and she looked glum "Of course you've been following me since Michael was here why" She looked down "Because for the first time i like somebody like him he's kind and generous" He put his hand on her shoulder "You love him don't you" She nervously nodded and then he gave her mask to her much to her surprise "What are you doing" Spiderman 2099 walked slightly backwards "Something i should've shown you since we met" he pulled off his mask revealing himself shocking her to a high degree "Mike...Michael" He shook his head "Im not Michael im called Miguel O'hara i come from the year 2099 and im here due to an anomoly Serena Patel is my version of Doctor Octopus but now we must stop this war once and for all" Miguel looks at her in confusion "Jess you okay" She puts her and on his cheek including her other hand and kisse's him much to his surprise "Jess what you" She smiled "I wanted to do that since i first met you Miguel O'hara" He smiled "Want to stop this war together" She smiles again "You betcha" They swing towards Downtown again to find any survivors of the incident but without realising that again a familiar black figure was spying on them once again "Spider Spider can't wait to meet you" She jumps from building to building looking at the two swinging from the rooftops "Perfect right where i needed to be" She stops the two in their tracks "Well well an older more refined Spiderman how are..." She was stopped when she got whacked by Spiderman 2099 "The last Felicia i dated cheated on me so don't try and flirt with me "YOU BRUTE I'LL SLICE YOU APART" she scratched his chest but realised nothig happened "You're suit its not from this time" He kicked her square in the face "This time its personal" He said as hollowed over her

"What has she gotten herself into" Lara said from a distance laughing to herself

This time its Spiderman 2099 vs Black Cat while Spiderwoman stands on the sidelines but will this squabbling come to a point find out in the next chapter coming soon

Characters- Miguel O'hara/Spiderman 2099

Liz Allen/Firestar

Bobby Drake/Iceman

Miles Morales/Ultimate Spiderman

Jessica Drew/Ultimate Spiderwoman

Serena Patel/Doctor Octopus 2099

Lara the Spider Hunter

Felicia Hardy/Ultimate Black Cat

Dr Connors/The Lizard (Mentioned)

Spider Slayers

Next chapter coming soon


End file.
